


Home Alone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slash, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forNia_Kantorkawho asked for 'some Pottercest.' How could I refuse? :D
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for **Nia_Kantorka** who asked for 'some Pottercest.' How could I refuse? :D

James reached for Al's cock, hand slick with lube, aching to feel it inside him. Al had worked him open with two fingers and his wicked tongue and James was more than ready to take him.

The door flew open and a bright stream of light blinded James. 

"What do you two think you're doing?" Lily hissed from the doorway.

"Fuck," Al whispered against James's chest, his breath warm on James's skin. 

"What business is it of yours?" James asked, nearly biting through his lip when Al chose that moment to rub two fingers over James's prostate. 

"One of these days Mum and Dad will be the ones walking in instead of me." 

"Ew." Al pulled his fingers free from James's hole. "Never really wanted to shag Mum, to be quite honest."

"That's because you prefer cock," James said, snickering.

"Are you planning to stand in the doorway all night, Lils?" Al asked, bending his head to take one of James's nipples between his teeth and making James hiss. "Or are you going to get over here and let James fuck you while I'm fucking him?"

"What?" both James and Lily said. 

"What?" Al returned. "As if you haven't thought about it, Jamie."

Oh, James had thought about it, all right. As soon as Lily started getting breasts, honestly, but by the time she was sixteen, she was regular wank fodder. 

"You know you want her." Al rolled away from James and patted the bed between them. "Come on, baby. We'll take good care of you."

"James?" Lily asked, a note of hesitation in her voice even as she stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind her. 

"C'mere," he said, reaching his hand out toward her.

When she took his, so small and smooth in his hand, he pulled her toward him and rolled her to the space between him and Al, who immediately slid his hand between her thighs.

"Does the idea of fucking your brothers get you wet, Lily?" Al asked as James reached for one of her breasts and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Yes," she whispered, arching into the points of contact.

"So eager." Al chuckled and pulled her knickers down then tugged them off completely. "She's already dripping wet for you, Jamie."

James reached between her legs and groaned at the hot, wet heat. He clambered over her and pushed her thighs apart. "You really want this?"

She spread her legs wider and reached for his cock. "Put it in me."

James didn't need to be told twice. He gave himself a little stroke then positioned himself at her entrance then slowly sank into her. 

"Oh," she gasped each time he pushed in as he began fucking her in earnest with long, smooth strokes.

"Fuck, that's hot," Al murmured after he'd watched them for a few minutes—James had nearly forgot he was there. He placed a hand on James's back, making James still for a moment as Al got behind him.

"Christ," James gritted out. Al's cock pushing into him while Lily's cunt squeezed around him was almost too much to bear. He let Al set the pace, pushing him forward into Lily then back as he took Al's cock deep.

"More, Jamie, more," Lily cried out, her hands scrabbling at the sheets then gripping his arms as he held himself over her but James couldn't move, could barely breathe as Al found his prostate and hammered him with all his strength.

"Fuck, Al, _fuck_ ," James cried out, coming far sooner than he'd wanted to but the sensations were just too overwhelming.

Al grunted and stilled, his cock throbbing in James's arse as he filled him.

James tried to catch his breath as Al gently slid out of him and his half-hard cock slipped from Lily's cunt.

"You aren't going to leave me like this, are you?" Lily asked, one eyebrow raised. "One of these days you two will learn to please me first."

"Next time, I swear," Al replied as he flopped down on the bed beside her. He turned toward her and they shared a filthy kiss. "You heard the lady, Jamie, take care of her."

"Why is it always me?" James said with a put upon sigh. 

"Because you like fanny."

James slid down the bed and settled between Lily's thighs, pushing them wide. 

"That I do," he said then proceeded to eat her out, not stopping until her thighs were trembling and her fingers clenched in his hair, her whimpers and sighs like music to his ears.


End file.
